You Found Me
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: You found me, when nobody else was looking." Why? "Because love can overcome even the strongest of hatred." After one long year, he found her. Read and Review. Zero, and Yuuki of course : No flames please.
1. You Found Me

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! How are you today? Well I'm pretty darn good, if I do say so myself (: Anyways, I'd just like to say thanks for reading my last story "Spring Break." Well, actually thank you if you've read any of my other stories. haha. I just said spring break because that was the last one I wrote.

ANYWAYS.

So, You knowww how the new chapter is completely f'd up and such correct?  
Once again, once I read that.

I was like. OH HELL NO. So, I made my own alternate ending. Which is this story right here.

OKAY. I'LL SHUT UP. BYEE (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the song You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**You found Me**

**--------  
**

_You found me,_

_When no one else was looking,_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through, all of my confusion,_

_The ups and the downs, _

_And you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw, what nobody could see._

_You found me._

_**-----------**_

Zero smiled tiredly, setting the sleeping girl down in her bed. He pulled up a chair, sitting down next to her sleeping form.

**It was over.** He **found **her.

It had taken a long time, but he finally did it. He saved her from the evil man who had manipulated her into thinking that she loved him, into thinking that she owed him a favor, after he saved her life so many years ago.

One might ask what changed Zero hating Yuuki for being a pureblood. And the answer is simple.

**Love.**

Because love can overpower even the strongest of hatred.

It's funny. It wasn't long after she was gone, that he realized something. **Vampire or not**, Yuuki was still Yuuki. The only difference was, she had** fangs**.

And once he realized this, he began to **search.**

He searched everyday, from morning to night. Constantly interrogating vampires and humans, but never finding anything useful. But despite his failure, he never gave up. And just when he thought he was getting nowhere, he finally got a tip on where the two purebloods might be staying.

It had been a cold, foggy night. Zero had been on his way home, when he heard news that there was somebody who would know just where to find the Pureblood siblings. So, Zero began to head to the east side of town to a small café, where he would meet this person.

Upon entering the café, he had a flashback, that forced a sad smile to grace his features. Him, Yuuki and the Chairman had spent his last birthday here. It was the last time that they had celebrated something together. The last time he heard Yuuki's cheerful, loving voice, singing happy birthday to him.

Remembering this, had fueled his determination even more.

So, he opened the door, and found the person he was supposed to meet.

Only, this wasn't his first time meeting this person at all, because it was none other than his beloved "father."

Zero hadn't seen him ever since the day that Yuuki ran off with Kaname, after Zero had threatened to kill them both. He was overjoyed to say the least.

The Chairman told him of everything that had been happening at the school, ever since they left. Yori was getting married soon, to a man who looked a lot like Aido. The night class was no longer a part of the school, and the day classes were getting smaller and smaller. It seemed more and more people were leaving.

He then told Zero that he had suspicions where Yuuki and Kaname were staying.

It seemed that the only place that was truly safe for them to reside, would be none other, than their parents house. The Chairman gave Zero a map he had drawn out in his spare time. It was going to take a while to get there he had told him, but it was worth it.

Yuuki was in grave danger.

So he quickly parted with the Chairman and began to follow the well drawn map, to the house that his beloved was being held against her will in.

And after about two months, he had finally made it.

Quickly he entered the mansion, desperate to save his beloved. There was no time to sneak around, he had to do this quickly. Who knows what horrible things the older Pureblood was doing to his beloved Yuuki. He hoped he wasn't too late.

He quickly began to go up the main staircase, when he heard voices coming from a room on the second floor.

"Kaname, no." he heard Yuuki say, almost as if she was crying. She sounded scared "Just wait, a little longer."

"No, Yuuki" He heard a very angry Kaname say. "I need your blood now. You have to become mine tonight." He heard a pant, as if he were struggling to control his bloodlust. "This way, we could stay together for all of eternity. Isn't that what you want?"

Zero continued to climb up the stairs, becoming more and more infuriated at the sound of this. How dare that scum, try to force Yuuki into something she wasn't ready for.

"Please," he heard her cry. "Just one more day. I'm not ready."

"Well I am."

Zero quickly raced up the remaining stairs and kicked down the door, just in time to see Kaname baring his ugly fangs at Yuuki, ready to take her blood. However, now Zero had Kaname's attention, not Yuuki. Which, at the time, was a good thing.

Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose, ready to execute the hideous creature before him. "Do you have any last words, Kuran?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, and began to chuckle maniacally. "Me? You think, you can kill me?"

Zero smirked, as he pulled the trigger, shooting the pureblood straight through the heart. Kaname fell to the ground, blood beginning to flow from his chest. Slowly he walked over to the now dead Kaname, and stood over him. "I know so."

Suddenly he turned to the terrified girl standing in the corner, tears running down her face.

It was _her._

Smiling, he walked back over to her, as her watery eyes followed him. "I found you."

And now, here they are. Back at Yuuki's room, at Cross Academy. Finally together again. No more fear, or hatred. Just the one thing that kept them bound together from the very start.

**Love.**

Yuuki yawned, as she sat up halfway leaning on her elbows. She stared at Zero who was sitting on a chair next to the edge of her bed. She smiled. "Thank you Zero, for finding me."

Zero kissed her.


	2. I love you, and don't forget that

**Authors Note:** Hello again! (: I'd also like to say, that 1) I LOVE YOUALL. and two that I might be doing a sequel to Spring Break. I still haven't decided yet ;D

OKAY. HAVE FUN READING (:

* * *

**You Found Me Chapter Two**

**--------------------------------**

Zero kissed Yuuki.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously, not that she didn't enjoy it. He had really soft lips, after all. Not to mention he was handsome as well.

Zero smiled. "For being sweet. And I've really missed you. Oh, not to mention that I'm really sorry." He said sadly looking down at the floor on the last part. He really did feel bad for the way he was rude to her. Not to mention for the death threat he gave her.

Yuuki lifted a hand to ruffle his hair. "Wow, I didn't know one kiss could mean so many things."

Zero looked up to meet her eyes. "You've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He didn't mean to change the subject, but he couldn't help but notice.

And it was true. She really had blossomed into quite a young lady. No longer was she the cute, naïve, girl he had known a year ago. Instead, she was an attractive, sophisticated young woman. She had really grown up in one year.

Yuuki blushed. Zero had changed too. Not that he needed to, but it didn't hurt that he did. He was even more attractive now, then he was a year ago. And she thought that was impossible. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

Zero was blushing now as well. He had missed her so much. There was nothing he wanted to do more than hug her, and kiss her, and just tell her how much he was sorry for being rude to her before. She didn't deserve that. He sadly looked down at the ground.

Yuuki saw that Zero was feeling bad, and felt a pang of guilt. She didn't know why he was feeling bad. Was it something she had said? Something she did? And then it hit her.

He must have felt bad for threatening her.

Yuuki shook her head. She knew that he never would or could do that, but she had to admit that it hurt when he said that. Still, she didn't want him beating himself up over it either. She already forgave him. "Zero, don't feel bad."

Zero looked up at her, his eyes fierce. "How can you sit there, and tell me not to feel bad, when I threatened to kill you before you left. Shouldn't you hate me?" He buried his head into his hands.

Yuuki sat at the edge of the bed, now facing him fully. Gently she replaced his hands with hers and swiped her thumb over his cheeks, clearing them of the fresh tears streaming from his eyes. "No, Zero, Never." Her eyes were starting to water. She hated seeing him in pain.

Zero took hold of one of her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you."

"Then why did you leave with him?"

Yuuki sighed. "I had no choice, Zero. You know that. Kaname knew about my feelings for you. If I had stayed, he wouldn't have hesitated to eliminate you. So I did what I had to." She looked down "And I ran away, and pretended to be in love with him."

Zero played with her fingers. "Well, it's over now. You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone."

Yuuki grinned. "I'm glad too." She picked up Zero's hand and held it to her heart. "Besides, you threatened me anyways! So it's not like you cared whether I stayed or not!" She said teasingly. Even though she had matured greatly, some things would never change.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Like I could."

Yuuki smiled. "Of course not, you love me too much, don't you?" She knew he did. But she loved hearing it come from him.

Zero placed a hand on her chin and wrapped his free arm, around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He cupped her face with his hand, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He parted with her, just allowing their noses to touch. "I do. And don't you forget it."

Yuuki grinned mischievously, as she leaned back in for another kiss, this one being a little less innocent.

_You found me,_

_I was hiding,_

_Until you came along_

_And showed me where I belong._

**The end.**

_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE (: **

thanks for reading!


End file.
